Getting Over Him
by Maddie178
Summary: When Jace and Simon cheat on Clary and Izzy, the girls decide to run away. They end up at the institute in Adams, Oregon. There they meet new people and try to get over their past relationships. Their new boyfriends seem perfect but so did Jace and Simon. Will Clary and Isabelle be able to move on? Will they be able to help this new institute?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is Mads and this is my fanfic "Getting Over Him." It's my first fanfic on this site so please review and tell me how it goes. **

**By the way, there will be no Clace, Sizzy, Jaia, or Malec action so sorry to disappoint ;)**

* * *

Clary and Isabelle sat side by side in the alley, Clary sobbing into Izzy's shoulder. It's not that Izzy wasn't sad; she was actually quite devastated. It's just that Isabelle could hide emotions better than secrets. Clary, however, just let it all out.

"It's okay Clary. Jace was probably..." Izzy racked her brain for a plausible excuse, "drunk."

"Izzy, nice try, but J-Jace was as sober as Simon." _Ouch._

"Maybe the girls were demons."

"Try vampires," Clary spit the words like venom.

"Honestly Clary. Why don't we just go stop our _boyfriends _from sucking their faces and actually talk to them?"

Clary considered this. Isabelle had a point. Izzy and Clary had come to Pandemonium for some fun with their boyfriends. The girls left Simon and Jace alone for five minutes and when they came back, the guys were making out with a pair of slutty vampires.

"Honestly, Isabelle I don't think I could bear to see them again."

Izzy stood up, her voice rising, "Then what do you suppose we do? Run away?"

Clary looked up at her, "Why not?"

Izzy frowned. She'd never lived anywhere but New York. Never even considered it. Could they?

Simon had hurt her. Izzy couldn't get the image of him kissing the other girl out of his head. Isabelle was tall and sexy, with long, glossy, black hair, coffee-colored eyes, and a line of boys who were much hotter than Simon. Why did he cheat on her?!

Clary was right. They needed to leave. There was only one problem...

"Clary, where do you suppose we go?"

A plan began to formulate in Clary's mind, "Some place far. Where nobody could find us."

"No more reminders of Max," Izzy said and cursed inwardly. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Then it's agreed," Clary stood up and took her steel from her back pocket.

"Wait... Clary let's not be rash. What about Alec, and my Mom? And your Mom. Jocelyn will be furious if you just get up and leave. They'll be so worried. And I need clothes! Dresses, shoes, gear-"

Clary cut off Izzy's ramble with a loud and extremely annoyed "Izzy!"

"Ugh, I'm sorry, but you know I'm right."

"I know. But I just don't care. I'm opening a portal and you can come or stay and have a nice, long talk with Simon. Your choice."

Isabelle swore under her breath. How Clary managed to always convince everyone of crazy, suicidal plans, Izzy didn't know. Besides, Clary was right. Isabelle couldn't bear to talk to either of those back-stabbing man-whores ever again.

"I'm coming with you, Clary. Besides, your right. The Institute in wherever we end up will buy us new things."

Clary gave a sad smile and a quick nod. Then she drew the rune on the wall to the club, her knuckles white from gripping the steel so hard.

The rune finished and the portal opened up. Strange how even after Clary and Isabelle's heart was ripped out and torn into tiny pieces, the portal still looked the same. It spun fast, taunting Clary. No more Jace. Ever. The thought was both relieving and terrifying at the same time.

"Clary," Isabelle held out her hand, "let's go, to new beginnings."

Clary nodded slowly and took her hand, "To new beginnings."

Then, hand in hand, they stepped through the portal.

* * *

**Yay! I finally finished the first chapter. Always a good feeling. Anyways, the next one will be submitted either tomorrow or the next day, depending on if you guys like it. So remember: follow, favorite, and REVIEW! Thank-you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**1. ****Nikaru2:**** thank-you so much! Your's was the first review I saw and it made me so happy**

**2. Ultimatefandoms8: lovee u!**

**3. Shardas: here u go. Your update!**

**Hey guys! I wrote this whole chapter then it got deleted so yeah I'm pretty mad about that... Well maybe it'll work better this time... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jackie! Come on! The demons don't care if your make-up clashes with the gear," Stella shouted, drawing an agility rune on her arm.

"Come on. They're _demons. _They can wait for me to put on eyeliner."

Stella groaned and started sticking weapons in odd places. She was wearing gear: thick, black skinny jeans, a padded orange tank-top, and a black leather jacket that can withstand even the sharpest of swords. It was Halloween after all. Who says Stella can't be festive?

Giving up on being peaceful, Stella got out her steel and walked to Jackie's door. For every other room of the Adams, Oregon Institute the doors were a stylish, old-fashioned wood. Why Jackie felt the need to splatter pink paint and orange jewels all over the door, Stella didn't know.

"One last chance Jackie," Stella positioned her steel on the door, "Three, two-"

"Okay, okay. I get it!" Jackie said bursting out of the room, "Let's go."

By the time Stella lead Jackie down to the weapons room it was ten minutes past the time they said they would leave. The boys had eventually got so bored of waiting, they started sparring. Nick was ten times the shadowhunter Andrew was, but Nick was going easy on the newbie.

"Boys! We're ready," Stella announced as the girls walked in.

Nick looked up and smirked, his blond hair glistening in sweat, "Weill, well, well. The princesses have finally arrived."

Jackie stuck out her tongue and Stella turned on her heel out the door.

* * *

When Stella started racing down the path to town, she didn't need to check to see if Andrew was behind her. The plan was the same every time; Stella and Andrew to the left, Nick and Jackie to the right. When the fork in the road came, there wasn't any discussion on who goes where. Only the pitter patter of feet going through puddles was heard.

Stella and Andrew ran down the path like ninjas: quick but silent. After passing several small houses and "Adams General Store and Cafe," Stella finally stopped under a large oak tree.

"W-what does the s-sensor say?" Andrew managed to choke out between heavy breaths and shivers. Why did it rain so much in this town?

"They're close."

Suddenly, Andrew heard a loud scream, a cry for help. Without looking at Stella, Andrew ran in the direction of the yell, past the line of trees. Bursting through a wall of ivy, Andrew came across a huge slimy, green demon holding an elderly woman in his claws.

Without a second hesitation, Andrew grabbed a seraph blade from it's holster, whispered "Kimtu," and swung the sword at one of the demon's many legs. The demon dropped the woman and turned to Andrew. Then, without warning, the demon lunged for Andrew, it's teeth open hungrily. Andrew leapt out of the way quickly, but not before the demon's teeth made a gash in Andrew's leg.

Andrew cried out and the demon swung at him again. However, this time, Andrew was prepared for it. As the demon swung one of his claws at Andrew's neck, Andrew did one of his signature front flips onto the demon. Then, Andrew buried the seraph blade into a random spot on the demon's neck hoping it would be fatal. Of course, with Andrew's luck (and minimum education in demonology) the blow only seemed to make the demon madder. Andrew cursed colorfully and did another front flip off the back of the demon.

After he jumped to the ground, Andrew quickly switched out his sword for a curved machete and slashed the demon's skin, cutting off some slimy scales. The demon turned around and bared his teeth at the shadowhunter. Andrew smirked; he had a plan.

Andrew leapt up and front flipped over the demon. Then, he dug his machete into the demon's side. The demon, just as predicted, turned around quickly. He was mad. Andrew flipped back over the demon and dug the machete into the demon's other side. Three times later, the demon hadn't caught on and Andrew was getting sick of this. With a last flip and stab in the side, Andrew landed on the Demond's back and stabbed the demon several times. Finally, the demon disappeared into his dimension.

Andrew collapsed, exhausted. His leg felt as if they were on fire. If only he had the natural skills of Nick, or the experience of Stella. This was probably an easy demon to kill. A beginner demon.

After what felt like hours, but was probably minutes, Andrew got up and drew an _iratze. _That's when he realized that Stella wasn't here. Why didn't she follow him?!

Andrew ran (or limped quickly, the rune was still working it's magic) back through the wall of ivory, past the line of trees, and back under the big oak tree. Stella was nowhere to be found.

Trying not to panic, Andrew started searching between trees. Stella was nowhere to be found. Hands shaking, but not from the cold, Andrew dug out his tracker. There was a demon in "Adams General Store and Cafe."

Andrew got up, not caring about the rain, and, once again, ran towards where he thought Stella was. He burst through the doors and froze.

There, in front of him, was Stella, just finishing off an extremely dangerous _Drevak _demon. But what made Andrew gasp was two shadowhunter girls helping her.

One was short, with only a few marks. She was pale and freckled, with hair so red it looked like it was on fire. She held two long knives covered in demon blood and had a determined look on her face.

The other girl was beautiful, and she knew it. Tall, ink-black hair, and long tanned legs made her stunning. She had marks covering her arms, shoulders, and chest and tiny little scars on every inch of exposed skin, which was a lot considering they were both wearing party dresses. But the most attractive part about her was a gold whip wrapped tightly around the demon's neck.

Suddenly, the demon disintegrated and the black-haired girl pulled her whip back. The red-haired girl noticed me first. She lifted her knives and walked over to me, her dark green dress shimmering in the incandescent glow of the old-fashioned lightbulb. Andrew made no move to get out of the way.

Then, she held the knives to his throat.

* * *

**I finally finished chapter 2! I doubt all chapters will be this long, but it's winter break so I'm bored. Maybe if I get a review or two I'll post tonight ;) -Mads**


	3. Chapter 3

**1. ****Fellow Readers Unite:**** thanks, and I plan to keep going until its finished.**

**2.****BabyKitty0101:**** trust me they will be plenty "smexy"**

**3. ****Contagonist:**** thanks, I was sick of reading about "perfect" boyfriends and I don't really know if there will be a jace/Simon pov. However, I doubt it. This story is mainly about the Adams, Oregon institute.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't know if you have to do this, but a lot of other people have, so I guess, just in case, I will. I am not Cassandra Clare and I don't own Mortal Instruments or Clary, Izzy, Jace, Jordan, Simon, or any other of of those characters.**

**Thanks everyone! I know I said I wouldn't post until tonight but I couldn't help it. By the way, Adams Oregon is a real place. You should check it out. It's so small and cute! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

The sensation of going through portals is strange. It's like how you would imagine falling off a skyscraper; your heart flies into your throat and your stomach turns to water.

Isabelle and Clary found themselves in an old-fashioned building that kind of looked like Taki's would in the 1600's. It had brown wood for floors and red wood for walls. The ceiling had two silver chandeliers with bright lightbulbs. There was a counter to order and a large menu. Clary frowned. The menu not only had coffee and soda, but it also had furniture and appliances.

"Where are we? Where is everyone?" Isabelle whispered.

"I don't know..." Then they wondered outside.

Clary gasped, "It's freezing!" Clary started to take another step out into the rainy night but Isabelle caught Clary's arm and dragged her back in.

"Clary! You'll get your dress ruined," Isabelle said, louder this time.

Clary sighed and went to take a seat at the booth, "Well, where is everyone?"

"Probably at their houses."

Suddenly a woman who looked to be about twenty walked through the doors. She had strawberry-blonde hair and a large tan coat. Not noticing them, the woman took off her coat and hung it on the wooden coat rack. It was then that Izzy and Clary realized the runes covering her arms.

Clary gasped and the woman turned quickly, pulling out a long, curved dagger from her belt.

Then, the woman frowned, noticing our runes, "Shadowhunters?!"

Clary stood up from her seat and pulled out two knifes the length of her arm. Izzy unraveled her gold whip and we both approached the woman, cautiously.

"We portaled here. Who are you?" Isabelle asked, furling and unfurling her whip.

"I could ask you the same question," said the woman, but unlike Izzy the woman had a mature, sophisticated look on her face.

"Fine, I'm-" Clary elbowed Izzy in the ribs, effectively cutting her off.

"I'm L-Lola Penhallow and this is..."

"Malorie Blackthorn," Izzy extended her arm. The woman didn't even look at the outstretched arm.

"I'm Stella Cadfield of the Adams, Oregon Institute."

"Oregon?!" shouted Izzy, retracting her arm. Clary wasn't sure whether she sounded surprised or disappointed or both.

"Yes. Are you here about the disappearances?"

Clary and Isabelle shared a look. Disappearances?

"... Yeah. We are," lied Izzy.

"Finally! There are too many demons for just the four of us to handle," Stella said, lightening up bit.

Clary nodded, confused. Then, Stella's face changed. She screamed loudly and pointed behind Izzy and Clary. they whirled around, weapons at the ready. A huge greater demon stood in front of them, it's claws' outstretched and aimed at Clary.

Thanks to the months of training with Jace, Clary had the decency to roll out of the way. The demon struck at the spot Clary was, and it's claws got stuck in the wood floor. Taking advantage of this, Stella stabbed the demon's side and Isabelle wrapped her whip around an arm. The demon screeched in pain from the stab and the amputation.

Clary, getting over her shock, got up and threw one of her knives at the demon's head. It missed and hit his shoulder but nevertheless, an injured demon is better than a healthy demon.

For the next five minutes, Clary, Isabelle, and Stella worked at injuring the Greater demon as much as possible. Izzy tried desperately not to think of the time Simon helped send a Greater demon away with his archery skills.

Finally, Isabelle wrapped her whip around the demon's neck and pulled. The disgusting creature roared in pain before disappearing into a different dimension.

Izzy and Stella cheered in triumph but Clary was watching a figure at the door. Another shadowhunter stood there, a boy with Simon's brown hair, Jordan's toned body, and his own sort of gray-green eyes. He stood wide-eyed, just watching.

Clary quickly made her way to him and put the knives to his neck. He held a weapon like a machete, but, for some reason, didn't make a move.

"Who are you?" asked Clary roughly. She knew he probably meant no harm, but neither had Jace, and look how that turned out.

"I'm Andrew Cadfield. That's Stella, my parabatai's sister," said the boy. Clary put down knives and tilted her head to look at him. He was tall, and Clary had to crane her neck to meet his eyes which, for some reason, were fixed not on Clary, not on Stella, but on Izzy. Clary sighed. She'd never be as pretty as the stunning Isabelle Lightwood.

Stella, raising her eyebrows at Andrew, walked over to us.

"Andrew, I hope your okay. There was a greater demon that just had to be taken care of," Stella said in an very authoritative voice. Andrew didn't even nod.

Stella sighed and grabbed Andrew's shoulders. He frowned at her.

"Oh. Hi Stella."

Stella groaned but quickly composed herself, "Andrew I see you've met Lola and that," Stella pointed at the approaching girl, "is Malorie."

Izzy gave a seductive smile and Clary had to force herself not to snort.

Stella, who of course noticed everything, chuckled lightly and said, "Let's just show them back to the Institute, Andy. These people are here to help us with the disappearances and increased demonic activity."

When Andrew didn't reply, Stella groaned and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the store. Izzy and Clary followed behind them.

"He's cute..." whispered Isabelle to Clary.

"I know," Clary whispered back, ignoring the pang of jealousy in her stomach.

Isabelle already found someone new. A million questions echoed in Clary's mind. Was Izzy over Simon? Did she feel guilty thinking those things about another man? Or did she know loving Simon was just a phase? How did she find someone to replace Simon so fast?

Would Clary ever find someone to replace Jace?

* * *

**I think she will! Thanks guys for all the reviews. And please, I'm open to suggestions. For example, do you guys want a Jace/Simon pov? Thanks -Mads**


	4. Chapter 4

**1. AlecTheUnicorn: thanks for reviewing and I completely agree. There are too many stories where Jace cheats, apologizes, and Lcary comes running back.**

**2. Blackbloodvamp: thanks for your opinion, but I'll oBly do Jace pov if enough people want me to.**

**Hello! A few people have asked about the boyfriends mentioned in the summaries. Don't worry, there will be some action soon ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!" yelled Jackie as they entered the front doors of the Institute.

"Jackie, will you get over it? You should be thanking me. I saved your life."

"No, you kept me from my first kill."

"Jackie, you were in shock. You wouldn't be able to kill it if your life depended on it. Which, coincidently, it did," Nick smirked at Jackie's face. Then he held the kitchen door for her.

Jackie, who never turns down a chivalrous act, walked though it, "Nick! You are such a stupid, idiotic-" Jackie stopped suddenly, and frowned. Nick looked over her head and his breath caught. A beautiful, teenage girl with fiery red hair was standing in front of the fridge, eating an apple.

"Who are you?" Jackie asked.

The girl turned around and smiled warmly. Nick couldn't help but stare. Her eyes were as green as spring and were almost as large as her face, which actually wasn't big at all. She was tiny, probably as short as Jackie, and her skin was ghostly pale. She looked like a porcelain doll.

"I'm Lola. Who are you?" the girl said, her eyes shifting from Jackie to Nick.

"Nick," Nick said before Jackie could answer. Gently pushing Jackie aside, Nick walked up to the girl, Lola.

"That's my parabatai's sister, Jackie," Nick took Lola's hand and kissed her knuckles. The girl blushed a deep red.

"Hello Nick, Jackie. I have to go back to Malorie now," Lola then walked past Jackie and out the kitchen door.

Nick let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Jackie smirked and waggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up," Nick smiled and walked past her, towards Lola.

* * *

When Stella, Andrew, Izzy, and Clary reached the Institute, Clary went to the kitchen to get an apple while Stella, Andrew, and Izzy went to the main living room to talk.

Stella and Isabelle sat on a large, brown couch while Andrew stood across the room disarming himself and drawing _iratzes_. Stella pulled out a large, leather-bound book.

"What are you writing?" Izzy asked Stella.

"Our meeting with the Greater Demon."

"Isn't the head of the Institute supposed to do that?"

Stella shrugged, "I am the head of the Institute."

_What?!_

Before Izzy could ask, Stella said, "Andy, what's the name of the demon you fought?"

Andrew walked over to the couch, his green-gray eyes on Isabelle the entire time, "I don't really know. It was lime green with dark green blood and maybe four feet tall."

Stella's eyes widened, "It didn't have horns or scales did it?"

"Actually, it had both. Why?"

"Andrew Spencer Radley!" exclaimed Stella, jumping up on the couch, "That's a Kadir Demon. They're extremely dangerous!"

"Really? But I send it to an outer dimension."

"Exactly! Oh, I can't wait to tell Nick. He'll be so proud!"

Then Andrew and Stella were jumping up and down. Isabelle couldn't help but laugh at their antics.

Suddenly, Clary came in the room. She laughed out loud at Andrew, who was recounting the story in detail and probably exaggeration, and Stella, who was, not only believing every word, but also furiously writing it down in her book.

Clary came and sat by Izzy, "What's going on?"

"Andrew killed a Kadir demon."

Clary smiled brightly, "I could get used to this."

Izzy smiled back, "Me too."

* * *

Nick arrived a few seconds after Lola, but he didn't walk in. He didn't want to go in and disturb Stella and Andrew's happiness. Nick just watched from the doorway, trying not to think of how much a stalker he was being.

Lola sat next to a black haired girl, who Nick assumed was Malorie, and they were talking. After a few seconds Lola smiled and said something. Malorie smiled back.

_Were they talking about him? _

No, of course not. They were probably talking about Andrew. What were they so happy about anyways?

After about five minutes Nick walked away and down the three corridors to his room. Nick smiled at the familiarness of it all. He hadn't known anything but this room, and he was fine with that. It was a nice-sized room with pretty, old-fashioned furniture that reminded him of his Mom.

Sighing, Nick stripped off his gear and fell asleep, dreaming of Lola, and her green eyes.

* * *

After fifteen minutes or so Stella remembered her guests were sitting on the couch in torn party dresses. Slightly embarrassed, Stella led them down a maze of corridors to two identical rooms.

"I noticed you didn't have any clothes so I put some of mine and Jackie's in the closet. Tomorrow, we'll go shopping," Stella said in a motherly tone.

Isabelle walked into hers and smiled. The whole building (well the whole town, as Izzy noticed on the walk here) was old-fashioned, and Izzy's room was no exception. The ground was paneled wood with a big, furry, white rug in front of the bed, which was tucked in the corner. It had white sheets and a big, white comforter. The room also had one cherry wood vanity and wardrobe, a walk-in closet, and a big white bathroom with a claw-foot bathtub.

After a long bath and a change into a long t-shirt and shorts, Isabelle lay down in bed, trying not to think of how just a few hours ago, she had been with Simon.

* * *

**Wow! That chapter would've been done a long time ago if my auto-correct wasn't mentally disturbed. Anyways, thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! They're great. One thing- do you guys want the next chapter to be the next day, or a week later? Thanks for reading. -Mads**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, it was Christmas and then yesterday, I left on vacation. Thanks everyone for the reviews! They really make my day.**

* * *

Clary opened her eyes. She was in an old-fashioned room with wood floors and white walls.

_What?_

Clary mentally "retraced her steps" of the past day. She woke up in her room at her stepdad's, Luke's, house and went over to train with Jace. They worked on archery and flips. Clary vaguely remembered asking her mother to go to Pandemonium with Jace, Simon, and Isabelle.

Then it all came back. Jace kissing the blonde vampire, portaling to some town in Oregon, fighting a greater demon.

And meeting Nick. Clary watched them from the reflection in the window. He held the door open for a younger girl, "Jackie," as Clary learned later, and stopped when he saw Clary. As if she was breathtaking.

Clary's first thought was Jace had come back for her. But, no, Nick was definitely not Jace. They did, however, have the same golden hair and muscled body. But Nick was different. He had dark brown eyes, almost like Izzy's, and he looked like the kind of kid who would throw you off a cliff, then run to the bottom to catch you, just so he could get a good laugh.

Jace was a lion; Nick was more of a dog. A loyal, chivalrous, carefree dog. With a body like Taylor Lauhtner.

Finally, Clary found a reason to get up and get dressed. With a canine-Nick in mind, Clary dug through the closet of old T-shirts and cardigans from Jackie and Stella. Clary settled on a green "I heart Adams" T-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and some white sneakers.

After attempting (and failing) to tame her wild hair, Clary peeked her head out the door. From what she remembered last night, all the corridors looked excactly alike. They all had red carpet, white walls, and paintings from the 1500's.

On a whim, Clary turned right.

After a while, she realized that she probably went the wrong direction. Each hallway turned into a corridor, which led on to another hallway. How the residents of the Adams, Oregon Institute found their way around, Clary didn't know.

Groaning in frustration, Clary turned sharply into a hallway. Maybe the hallways moved like in Harry Potter. Maybe if she turned fast enough it would be too surprised to move. But alas, nothing ever goes right. Clary's face went hard into something- wait, some_one. _Someone's bare chest.

"Lola?" Nick. But he didn't sound mad, or embarrassed, or even surprised. Nick, like always, was just amused.

"Hey Nick... I just got lost," Clary said, trying not to stare at the boy's solid abs.

If Jace was here, he would've smirked and said something like, "enjoying the view?," but this was Nick, and Nick didn't even notice my attraction.

"Tell you what, I'll go put on a shirt and we can go to breakfast together. Agreed?"

Clary nodded shyly, " Agreed."

* * *

Breakfast was great. Marsye was a good cook, but Stella was off-the-chains awesome. Or maybe it was just because of the guests. Either way, that girl had mad skills.

When Clary walked in, everyone looked up from their waffles, which, of course, caused Clary to blush deeply. Nick smiled and gave a quick "she got lost" before slipping into a seat beside Stella.

Clary looked around the room. There were six other people at the table: Nick, Izzy, Stella, Andrew, Jackie, and another little girl. She looked to be about twelve, a little younger than Jackie. Actually, the girl kind of reminded Clary of Max. She had blonde-ish hair like Stella and Nick (Clary assumed the three were siblings) but big, round glasses magnifying her blue eyes, which, really, were staring right at her.

"Hello," said Clary to the girl, "What's your name?"

The girl cocked her head, glanced at Izzy and back again, and said, "Ruby."

"That's a pretty name." Clary sat next to her. Then, half wondering if this was the girl version of Max, put here in Oregon to confuse and annoy her, Clary asked, "Do you, by any chance, like Manga?"

Ruby made a disgusted face, "Ew, no! Only nerds like that."

Izzy let out something inbetween a giggle and a snort. Clary set her jaw and helped herself to some waffles.

After a few minutes, Stella cleared her throat, "So, you guys said you were going to help investigate the disappearances?"

Isabelle glanced at Clary and gave a look saying, _You're on your own._

Clary sighed, "Yeah, uh, how many 'disappearances' have there been, exactly?"

"Four. Amy Lakes, Ally Smith, Jason Ketler, and Macy McMallord."

"Are there any patterns to the people disappearing?" asked Clary.

"So far all we can find is they were all last seen at night. They're all different cases. One of them was reported acting strange beforehand, the others were fine. Two we're under eighteen, the others were were 36 and 54. Two were from here in Adams, two were from Canada and Washington. It just doesn't make sense."

Finally, Izzy spoke up, "What do you want us to do?"

"Are you professionals in searching for missing people?"

Izzy scowled, "No."

"Then leave that part to us. You guys can help us train and prevent more disappearances by killing demons."

Having nothing to reply with, Izzy and Clary went back to eating their waffles, which were now lukewarm.

After a few minutes or semi-comfortable silence (neither Isabelle nor Clary took more than a few bites of their waffles), Andrew stood up.

"I'm going to go warm up," he announced, setting his dishes in the dishwasher and half-jogging out the door.

"Warm-up for what?" Clary asked Ruby in a whisper.

Ruby giggled, "Training, of course!"

"Do you guys train every day?"

Stella answered, "Yes. Then we go demon-hunting at night."

It was Isabelle's turn to be surprised, "Every day?!"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"When do you have time for fun?"

Jackie snorted, "Fun? Living under Stella's roof? Not in a million years."

Clary expected Stella to argue, or at least scowl, but all the woman did was shrug.

"Yes, yes, Jackie, dear. I'm going to go warm-up, too," Stella stood up, "Nick, Jackie, be there in five minutes. Lola, Malorie, take your time. Gear's in the closet. Lola, your's might be a bit small." Stella nodded and walked out.

* * *

**Thanks greygirl2358, for you're request for Nick's description. I hope he's hot enough for you ;). Also Minty, Love Dreamer16, BabyKitty0101, Primrose Masen Weasely, contagonist, and all the guests, thank-you for your reviews!**

**Please everyone feel free to give suggestions, ask questions, or make predictions. Sorry if this chapter bore you, I know it was kinda a filler. Thanks anyways, and remember, follow, favorite and REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, I decided to do a short Simon pov. Enjoy!**

* * *

Simon stared at himself in the mirror. He was pale, even more than usual. Blue veins stuck out from his forehead like limbs. His expression was confused.

"Si-si, come on! The club's this way," said Lexi, Simon's new girlfriend.

Lexi dragged Simon down the street to the entrance of the club, "Eighty."

"Excuse me, sir, but do we _have_ to wait in that long, long, line? Surely _you_ can make an exception," Lexi smiled innocently and the bouncer looked Lexi up and down. She was _quite_ pretty. Lexi had straight, thigh-long, blonde hair done up in a ponytail, mesmerizing blue eyes, and a revealing cream dress with red roses.

The man smiled and pulled the red rope aside, "Anything for you, sweetie."

Simon and Lexi walked into the club and spotted Jace and Riley dancing in the corner. The four left together, but Jace got to the club before Simon, not because of traffic, but Simon stopped in an alley a block away to make out with Lexi.

"Hey Simon!" Jace said in a drunk slur, and pulled Simon in for one of those one-handed man hugs, "And Lexi, looking as lovely as ever," Jace winked and Lexi smiled modestly.

Simon went over to the bar and ordered a drink. Usually he didn't drink at clubs, in case he did anything stupid, but tonight was different. Clary and Isabelle had been missing the whole day and Simon was worried.

But Simon was with Lexi now. Beautiful, wonderful Lexi. Besides, Lexi was more realistic. She was a _vampire_, after all. They could be together, forever... Literally.

Or at least that's what Simon told himself. Simon and Izzy could never be together. He didn't know what Jace's excuse was, though. Maybe Jace was just that big a jerk. Maybe it's a good thing Clary's not dating him anymore.

But Simon was still the nice guy...

Right?

* * *

A week had passed since Clary and Isabelle arrived at the Adams, Oregon Institute, and the daily training and demon hunting had begun to take it's toll on Izzy's body. Every step made her wince, every move a burden. How did they live this way?

But, in some ways, it was all worth it. On Isabelle's first day of training, Andrew told her her technique was perfect. Then that night, Andrew and Izzy went demon-hunting together. Though Izzy learned in practice Andrew lacked experience as a shadowhunter, he had natural skill (much like Clary), and the skills somehow kicked into gear with Isabelle. They worked perfectly in sync. At one point, Andrew actually did a front flip over Izzy, to distract the demon, while Izzy swept the demons' legs. Then they simultaneously stabbed it.

They went demon-hunting together the next night too. With Isabelle and Clary, there were three groups of two: Izzy and Andrew, Clary and Stella, and Jackie and Nick. On the second night, at least one person from each group was injured except for Izzy and Andrew's group. They were a "match made in heaven," as Clary calls it.

The third night Clary had a dream about a rune that prevents you from being tracked. Clary woke Isabelle up at three a.m. just to draw it.

Izzy felt safe here. Though Stella was a stick in the mud, and Ruby reminded Isabelle too much of Max for her own comfort, Izzy had gotten used to the old-fashioned furniture, daily rain, better-than-a-professional-chef cooking (Izzy had offered to cook more than once, but one stern look from Clary made Stella refuse on the grounds of being "rude") and Andrew. Isabelle would never get sick of Andrew. He had brown hair that falls perfectly to the side, a kind of "just got out of bed" look, a narrow, thin nose, and his eyes. Isabelle couldn't look away from his eyes.

He was perfect.

* * *

"Good job Lola. You're improving," Stella said as they entered the Institute. Clary blushed, even though anyone could see she was improving greatly.

"Thanks, but it's mostly you. You're a great teacher," Stella smiled politely and walked into the kitchen, leaving Clary alone to her thoughts.

Of course, this was never really a good thing, Clary had learned in that past week. Clary couldn't forget about New York City. What if her Mom thought Sebastian took Clary? Was her Mom even looking for her? No... She must be. That's her job, as Clary's Mom. And what about Jace? Did he even care she was missing? Well he must at least acknowledge it, since his sister is missing as well.

Suddenly, hands came down on Clary's waist and she shrieked, "Nick!"

Clary turned around to reveal a laughing teenager, his hands still on her waist. The two had grown much closer in the past week.

Clary wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and hugged him, a tradition that started three nights ago when Nick came back an hour late. It was the first time Clary ever saw Stella look nervous.

After a few seconds, Clary pulled away. Nick smiled crookedly at her.

"Lola! Always back before me... 'Course it's not my fault. Jackie whines a lot."

"Yeah, yeah. You say that _every_ night."

"And you _love_ it. Just like you you love drinking heaven's drink with me three times a day."

Clary laughed out loud. That's was another thing about Nick; he had an obsession with milk. A cult really. A cult honoring milk. With only one member.

Clary first learned about Nick's love after the first night demon-hunting.

* * *

_"Hey!" said Nick, sneaking up behind her (_he had a habit of doing that), "_Stella said you did good today."_

_Clary blushed, "Ok, I guess."_

_"You thirsty?" Nick smiled._

_"Sure." The two of them walked from the living room to the kitchen._

_Nick, still smiling, poured two glasses with milk and handed one to Clary. She frowned._

_"Milk?" Clary asked, then dumped it down the drain. Nick's eyes widened. At the time Clary didn't know if he was kidding or not._

_"You. Don't. Like. Milk," Nick shook his head, "No. I don't believe it."_

_"What's so hard to believe?"_

_"But y-you seemed so... Nice."_

_Clary laughed, "What does that have to do with liking milk?" Nick stared at her for a long minute before closing his eyes, as if in pain._

_"You don't get it. Milk isn't a drink to just 'like,' it's a lifestyle. Milk is everything. Creamy, smooth... You can't tell me you don't 'like' milk."_

_"I. Don't. Like. Milk," Clary teased, using the same tone Nick did earlier._

_"Well, you will. I'll make sure of it. You will."_

_"And how are you planning to do that?"_

_"I'll fill up your cup with it's deliciousness, then force it down your throat till your begging for more."_

_Clary smiled, "You'll have to catch me first," then took of running._

* * *

Of course he caught her eventually. Clary agreed that, instead of having milk shoved down her throat until she liked it, she would drink one glass of milk, three times a day, with Nick.

"Ok_. _Let's get this over with."

"That'a girl."

* * *

**Wow! Finally finished that chapter. Not my best, but I think it's cute and long. Actually this is my last update this year. **

**Anyways, thanks for the follows, favorites, and especially reviews. They always make me happy ;). Happy new year! (Btw there should be a good Nick/Clary scene in the next chapter).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everyone! I hope you liked the Simon pov. This should be the last chapter before the action starts, so enjoy it!**

**Btw this is set two days after last chapter, so about nine days after Clary and Isabelle arrived in Oregon.**

* * *

Isabelle had a plan. It was genius really, even more than usual. Shadowhunters don't usually use the Internet, but this was an exception. "Night Clubs in Adams, Oregon." Of course, Adams was nothing like New York. New York had dozens of clubs just for under 21. But, after several minutes of digging, Isabelle found one.

And, of course, at that moment the door swung open.

"Malorie."

Izzy turned off her phone quickly, "Hey Andy."

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing. Just messing around on my phone."

Andrew sat down on the edge of Isabelle's bed, "Uh, Stella was wondering what your last name was."

"What? Why? I mean, why does she care?"

Andrew narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "She wants to put it in her, uh, book."

"Oh yeah. It's...," Isabelle thought back nine days to her first night with the Greater Demon. Their first day, Clary randomly decided she wanted aliases and Izzy, being the quick thinker she was, played along. Clary was "Lola Penhallow" and Isabelle was "Malorie Blackthorn."

"Blackthorn," finished Izzy, moving to sit next to the boy on the edge of her bed.

"Great."

Even though Andrew was clearly finished, he remained by Isabelle, playing with his fingers. Izzy raised her eyebrows. She knew what kind of effect she had on boys like Andrew.

"Are you done?"

"Uh, yeah. I am," Andrew said, still sitting on her bed.

"So, are you just going to sit here?"

Andrew sighed, "Uh, Stella told me not to ask, but I'm just curious about where you're from."

Isabelle smiled. The people of Clary and Isabelle's new home were good on not prying, but Isabelle had spent a long time (it helped keep her mind off Simon) thinking about a good background story, and she was itching to try it out on someone.

"I'm from Idris. "

Andrew looked off into the distance, "Alicante?" Izzy nodded. "I've never been there before."

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah... W-What's it like?"

"Idris? Yeah, it's really pretty. Green, lots of diversity, and you don't have to wear glamor. But, why haven't you been there?"

"Uh, I grew up in the Memphis Institute and my parents didn't really like traveling. Then, when they d-died, Jackie and I were supposed to move to Idris, but, uh, the Clave sent us here to Oregon instead."

"What's Florida like?" asked Izzy.

"Hot. And, uh, humid. Not like here."

"Yeah, well I got to get ready."

Andrew frowned, "For what?"

Izzy smirked, "You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Clary and Nick spent the afternoon knife-fighting and Clary was exhausted. Usually the afternoon was a break between morning training and evening demon-hunting, but today, for reasons unbeknownst to Clary and Nick, Isabelle insisted they train all day.

Between the training room and Clary's room was several hallways, one of which led off into the main living room. As Clary passed the door to the living room, she heard Isabelle and Stella arguing. Of course, Clary's curiosity got the best of her and she _had_ to eavesdrop.

"Stella, it's just one night."

"Absolutely not," rang Stella's voice.

"Why don't we take a vote on it?"

"My vote counts as ten."

"Taking a break might make us work harder."

"Or you'll get so used to fun, you won't want to hunt demons anymore."

"Dancing can make us more graceful."

"Demons don't care about grace."

"Maybe they're will be demons at the club."

_Silence._

"Malorie, I just can't afford to miss a night."

Without missing a beat Izzy said, "I didn't want to do this, but you've given me no choice. Andrew and I will go demon-hunting while you, Lola, Nick, and Jackie go to 'Eradicated Evolution.'"

"No."

Izzy groaned, "You're no _fun_, Stella!"

"I know."

"My last argument, Stella: Nick."

"Nick?"

"And Lola."

_What?!_

"You want to get them together."

"They're meant for each other, Stella. I know you don't have fun, but you believe in love, right?"

Clary had to bite her tongue to keep from storming in there. Nick and Clary? He just looks so much like Jace. _Jace._ The name tasted like acid in Clary's mouth.

But Nick. Nick was not Jace. Nick would never hurt Clary. Maybe Izzy's right...

"I don't know Malorie."

"Yes you do. You've already made up your mind. Be at my room by 5:00 so I can pretty you up," Izzy squealed, "Oh, the things I'll be able to do with you!"

_Footsteps_.

Clary's heart skipped a beat and she backed up into another room.

She was going to a club, "Eradicated Evolution," with Nick.

What was she going to wear?

* * *

Stella stared at herself in the reflection of the window by the entrance to the club. Izzy worked a miracle. Stella's red-blonde hair was curled to perfection and half clipped back. She wore a sleeveless, blood red dress that went down past her knees and flowered heels. Stella's brown eyes, which were usually too small and plain, were bright and incandescent with eyeliner and dark brown eye shadow.

Stella sighed. Why did she agree to this, again?

"Ooh! I can't believe we're actually going! I never thought I 'd see the day..." smiled Jackie.

Of course, this only made Stella's stomach twist. Jackie was too young to be going to this place! Stella watched the people entering and exiting "Eradicated Evolution." Two teenagers stood making out by the trash can that a woman with purple hair was throwing up into. A tall, balding man in his forties stared at a group of young girls. Jackie was young and pretty, surely men would take an interest in her!

Stella took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She tried to remember every argument Izzy made. Just one night, taking a break, grace, and, especially, Lola and Nick. Stella sees the way they look at each other. They are meant to be together.

Bearing these things in mind, Stella entered the building.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone for your follows, favorites, and reviews! I love them. I recently had a great idea for a new fanfic, but I promised myself I'd get to chapter 20 on this one. So, I decided if I'm not up to 50 follows by chapter 10, I'll just write that other one.**

**But, for now, I'm sticking to this! I really like where this story is going and I have it all figured out so thanks for reading, and PLEASE continue!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jace paced his room. He was so confused. Isabelle and Clary had been missing for nine days! He should be franticly searching for them. He should be going to Magnus, finding a way to track them. What was wrong with him?!

Taking deep breaths, Jace sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. Lately, whenever Riley wasn't around, he felt himself losing it. A few times, he wondered if it was a mistake cheating on Clary. Simon seemed to think so; he punched Jace just the other day for "hurting his best friend." Like Simon didn't cheat on Jace's _sister_.

Jace scoffed at his thoughts and kicked his desk chair. Too hard, actually, because the chair leg crumbled to the floor. _Ugh_. He needed to talk to Riley. She was the only one who could calm him down.

Jace smiled a bit at her memory. Not only was Riley super hot, with her long blonde hair and curves, but she was also smart and funny. Riley always made Jace laugh and he loved it... Clary never made him laugh.

So it was decided. Jace took out his phone and dialed Riley's number.

"Hey babe," said Jace after she said hello.

"Jace! What's up?"

"Do you want to hang out tonight? We could go out to a club. I heard off this new one, it's over 21, but I'm sure-"

Jace was cut off by his girlfriend, "I'm sorry Jacee, didn't Lexi tell you? We can't hang out tonight."

Jace had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming, "Riley..."

"I'm sorry Jace. I promise we'll hang tomorrow."

"Riley! Please."

"Bye Jace. I love you."

Jace sighed, "Love you too."

And Jace meant it. He _loved_ Riley. Yeah. Not Clary, no, she was just a phase.

In fact_, Just a phase, _was the last thing Jace thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

Clary was shaking. Apparently, the main purpose for this trip was to get her and Nick together. But all she could think about was Jace. He's not someone you could just forget about in nine days, after all...

"Lola? Looooola? Lola!" Nick yelled. Clary smiled, she's forgotten he was there.

"Do you do that often?" asked Nick.

"Do what? Zone out?" Nick nodded. "Yeah..."

Nick grinned and took Clary's arm. "Eradicated Evolution" was decent-sized, but nothing compared to "Pandemonium." It was basically a big circle with a bar taking up a good portion of it. For an old-fashioned town, Eradicated Evolution was pretty modern. "Counting Stars" by OneRepublic blasted out through the speakers, and the bar held every drink imaginable.

"Bar?" Nick asked. Clary nodded.

Nick pulled Clary's chair (or stool, really) out for her and they both sat down.

Then, Nick turned towards the bartender.

"Do you, by any chance, have milk?"

The bartender, who was bald, with a huge potbelly and an accent, looked at Nick as if he had just grown a second head, "Milk?"

"Yes, milk. You know, creamy, smooth, white... Are you telling me you don't know what milk is?"

Ignoring the question, the bartender raised one eyebrow _(... another one)_ and said, "Milk from what?"

"A cow, you pervert!" Clary giggled.

The bartender rolled his eyes, "Look, kid, I got serious customers to deal with."

The bartender walked away briskly and Nick stood, astounded at his rudeness.

"I-I," Nick stuttered.

Clary, still giggling, took Nick's arm, "Come on. Let's dance."

* * *

Jackie and Stella stood by the entrance of the club for a solid ten minutes. They watched Clary and Nick go to the bar, then out to the dance floor. Jackie and Stella didn't know what to do.

Jackie played with her fingers and Stella watched everyone like a hawk, her hands clenched in fists at her side.

Suddenly, a man who looked about twenty-five walked up to Stella.

"Hello," he said to Stella, completely ignoring Jackie.

Stella smiled confidently, "Hi."

"Do you wanna dance with me?"

Stella glanced at Jackie. Jackie smiled and nodded. It wasn't that Jackie wasn't pretty, she was fine really. Jackie had long hair a few shades darker than Andrew's, and eyes the same gray-green. Today she wore a spaghetti-strap cream dress with scattered flowers. Jackie was pretty, sure, but she would never be a match for Stella, even when Stella was fourteen.

"Yes," said Stella, and the man led her to the dance floor.

Of course, Jackie, besides envious, was a little excited. She was _alone,_ for once. Andrew and Stella usually kept Jackie on such a short leash. Jackie had been craving independence for years.

Not knowing what to do with herself, Jackie stood by the entrance for a few minutes, watching. Then, she went over to the bar. It's not that Jackie never drank alcohol before; Jackie had been drinking wine since she was four and her Dad would sneak her some under the table. It was that Stella didn't let Jackie drink since she came to Adams. Stella goes by the rules of the clave. The shadowhunter drinking age was fifteen, and that was final.

But Stella wasn't here right now. She was out, dancing, with some guy.

Jackie smiled to herself, then walked over to the bar.

"A shot of tequila, thank-you," said Jackie to the fat bartender.

The bartender laughed in her face.

"Sweetie, the closest your going to get to alcohol is apple cider. Now, what do you really want? We have soda," he said with a smirk, "but not milk, if that's what your looking for."

Jackie mentally slapped herself. Why would he give a fourteen-year old tequila?! Maybe in Idris she could pass off as the right age but here, in America, the drinking age is twenty-one.

"Coke, then," sighed Jackie.

"Coming right up."

The bartender took a Coke from the mini-fridge and a straw, and handed the to Jackie.

"Cheers," he said with a wink. Jackie internally gagged.

Then, Jackie drank... And sat... And nothing, really. Nobody was paying attention to her. Though, to be frank, Jackie was stupid for thinking anyone would in the first place. Jackie sighed.

_Independence is lonely._

* * *

"So, how long do you plan on staying in Adams?" asked Nick.

Clary's arms were around Nick's neck, and his hands were on her hips. Nick rested his chin on Clary's head. They rocked back and forth to the music.

Clary and Nick were dancing. And he wasn't bad. Nick was no Jace, but he certainly wasn't a Simon.

"I don't know," Clary answered truthfully. She hadn't given it much thought, "How long have you lived here?"

"Forever," he said simply, looking down at her.

"That's a long time."

"Yeah. Too long."

A comfortable silence passed between the two teenagers.

"Lola?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

_What? _Clary was surprised. Did he know who she really was?!_  
_

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason..." Nick pulled away from Clary and she removed her arms from her neck, "I was just wondering, if you, in Idris, if, maybe, you have, someone?"

Clary grinned at his nerves. "No, Nick. I don't have a boyfriend."

"So, nobody would mind if I-"

But he was cut off by Clary's lips on his own.

* * *

Stella scanned the room. Jackie was sitting at the bar drinking Coke. Lola and Nick were making out in the corner. And Stella was dancing with "Jim." He wasn't her type, but he was better than no one.

Stella and Jim danced through "Glad you Came" by the Wanted.

_Just one more dance. _

Then they danced through "Paradise" by Coldplay. Stella was about to pull away when "Pumped up Kicks" by Rock Charts Fever, Stella's favorite song, came on. She just had to stay.

Before she knew it, Stella was on her fifth song. And she was having fun. That's right, _Stella_ was having _fun_. Nobody, including Stella, ever thought "Stella" and "fun" would be in the same sentence together, at least not accompanied by a "no."

And Stella didn't want to leave. Stella felt free for the first time in so long. So when Stella felt her phone vibrate against her leg, for once in her life, she ignored it. Stella was sick of being the responsible one.

* * *

"Hello?" Jackie said into the phone.

"Jackie? It's Ruby."

"Uh, Ruby? What's up?" Jackie was the last person Ruby would call if something was wrong.

"Jackie, they're here."

Jackie gasped, "W-Why didn't you call Stella?"

"She didn't answer. Neither did Nick or Andrew."

"Well, they're all a bit busy."

"Jackie, just come home. They're _creepy_."

Jackie frowned, everyone at the Adams Oregon Institute was protective over Ruby, they didn't even let her go demon-hunting.

"Creepy, how?"

"Two girl Warlocks"

"Warlocks? I thought the Clave would send Shadowhunters."

"Nope. Warlocks. I can sense it. And they said so."

"But how are they creepy Ruby?"

Ruby groaned in frustration, "They just are! They look, like, exactly alike. Both of them are pretty and blonde and they don't even have warlock names."

"What are their names?"

"Lexi and Riley."

* * *

**Sorry there was no introduction. I didn't think this chapter needed it. Please don't kill me about Jace's pov! Though probably the last part made up for it...**

**Please review with your favorite pov: Jace, Clary, Jackie, or Stella. Thanks For everything!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I don't really like this chapter but it's the best I can do. I wouldn't expect the next chapter soon cause second semester started and I'm really busy.**

**However, a few of you might've gotten confused on he Oregon situation. So, here are all the current residents (from oldest to youngest):**

**_Stella Cadfield: 20 or so, strawberry blonde hair, brown eyes, sister of Nick and Ruby._**

**_Andrew Radley: about 18, brown hair, green-gray eyes, brother of Jackie, and Nick's parabatai._**

**_Nick Cadfield: 17, gold hair, brown eyes, brother of Stella and Ruby, Andrew's parabatai._**

**_Jackie Radley: about 15, dark brown hair, gray-green eyes, Andrew's sister_**

**_Ruby Cadfield: about eleven, dirt blonde hair, blue eyes, big glasses, sister of Stella and Nick._**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jace tasted like mint. Nick tasted like milk.

Jace smelled, though Clary couldn't exactly remember how, like sunlight. Nick smelled mostly like chocolate, and maybe a little leftover rain.

Jace would pull Clary in like they were the only two people in the room. Nick would wrap his arms protectively around Clary, shielding her, as if everyone in the room was a threat.

Jace was amazing at kissing. Nick was incredible.

But Clary still couldn't decide which one was better. It was like deciding if a golden retriever was a better dog than a polar bear a bear; pretty much impossible.

Clary and Nick kissed softly for maybe ten minutes. It's hard to keep track of time when you're in complete and absolute bliss.

Suddenly, Clary felt a tap on her shoulder. Clary reluctantly pulled back and looked behind her, annoyed. Stella stood there, her expression urgent and determined, with Jackie in tow.

"Sorry to disturb your make-out session, but we have a situation," said Stella, as blunt as ever.

Ignoring Nick's lustful stares, Clary asked, "What's wrong?"

"Ruby called Jackie. Two warlocks are at the Institute."

"Why?"

"They claim the Clave sent them. We've asked them to send help many times, and now they did. We have to leave."

Clary sighed and looked at Nick, "Okay."

Jackie, Stella, Nick, and Clary practically jogged the mile to their Institute and, by the end, Clary's feet were killing her. The high heeled boots Isabelle dressed her in were painfully rubbing against her toes. Clary considered, before they made the journey, to just draw a portal. But, of course, no regular shadowhunter from Iris would know how to make a portal, so, therefore, "Lola" didn't.

Stella, confident as ever, burst open the doors to the Institute and walked in, followed by Clary, Jackie, and Nick. Clary evaluated the main room immediately. Isabelle and Andrew were still out demon-hunting but, other than them, everyone was accounted for. Ruby sat curled up on the couch, her dirty blonde hair in a high bun. She was listening intently to two women sitting beside her.

_Warlocks_.

Clary could sense it. They looked familiar, too. They both had long blonde hair, like Nick and Jace, and red eyes. Not startlingly tomato red or anything; just brown tinted red. However, the two were very different. The one on the left had deeply pale skin, a pointy nose, and a soft smile. The girl on the right, with her red dip-dye hair, a brave tan, and determined look in her eye, was obviously the leader.

In fact, if Clary didn't know any better she'd say they were the sluts from Pandemonium. But, those were vampires. Clary and Isabelle sensed it just like they sensed these girls were warlocks.

"Stella!" exclaimed Ruby, getting up from her seat, "This is Lexi and Riley, here from the Clave."

Riley examined everyone individually. As soon as her eyes reached Clary's freckled face, her superior smile turned deadly, almost knowing.

"Hello," Riley snapped her attention to Stella when she spoke, "Welcome to the Adams, Oregon Institute. I'm Stella, this is Ruby, Jackie, Nick, and Lola. I understand you're from the Clave."

"Yes," snarled Riley with a wink towards Nick. Clary grabbed his arm.

"So are Lola and Malorie," noticed Ruby from behind Stella.

"Funny," said Lexi stepping up beside Riley, "The Clave said we were needed here. They never mentioned sending Shadowhunters."

Stella, Jackie, Ruby, and Nick looked at Clary simultaneously.

"Uh..." Clary scrambled.

"We're home!" shouted Isabelle as she burst through the doors with Andrew, "Who's this?"

Clary silently thanked the heavens for Izzy's impeccable timing, "Malorie! This is Lexi and Riley, two Warlocks sent from the Clave. Apparently, they uh, weren't informed the Clave sent any Shadowhunters here."

"Oh, yeah," said Isabelle, eyes on the floor, "About that..."

"Oh, they didn't inform you?" asked Stella, turning towards the Warlocks, "You must not be very high up in the Clave."

Riley gaped at her.

"But never mind about that. I guess you guys can track the next person who disappears..." said Stella, grabbing an arm of both Lexi and Riley, "Come, I'll show you to your room."

Stella disappeared out the door with Lexi, Riley, and Ruby.

"Jackie, Andrew, why don't we give Lola and Nick some alone time," said Isabelle with a wink. Why is everyone winking today?

They left. Clary and Nick were alone.

"So..." said Nick.

"So..." said Clary.

"I've never had a girlfriend before," Nick blurted out.

"Really?" Nick was very handsome; surely the girls take interest in him.

"The only Shadowhunter girls I ever knew were in my family. Or Jackie, I guess."

"Oh," stated Clary as they moved to sit on the couch.

"You know, I was thinking on the walk, or jog, over here. You never answered my first question."

Clary froze. "What first question?"

"I asked you if you ever had a boyfriend, and you said you don't have one. But have you ever?" Nick stared at her from the small distance between them.

Clary sighed. She hoped this conversation wouldn't happen.

"Yes."

"How many?"

Clary raked her brain. Her first thought was one, Jace obviously. But then there was Simon too. Technically they _were_ dating, even if it was just for a short period of time.

"Two, I guess," answered Clary.

"Oh."

Seconds passed, minutes.

"Are you my girlfriend?" asked Nick suddenly.

Clary froze. How could he be so straight forward? Well, he is Stella's brother to be fair.

"I-I just got out of a relationship..."

"Then, why did you kiss me?" asked Nick, his voice icy calm.

"I don't know," Clary answered honestly.

"Well, tell me when you figure it out." Nick stood up abruptly and walked towards the door.

"Nick!" But he was already gone.

* * *

"What are they doing now?" asked Jackie impatiently.

"They're awkwardly standing there," sighed Isabelle.

Jackie and Isabelle sat by the door from the kitchen to the Main room. Since the Adams Institute was basically set in the 1800's, all the doors still had keyholes which, as Jackie so kindly pointed out ('_I've used it a million times, I swear'),_ provided the perfect way to spy on the two love birds. Isabelle knew everything that had gone on with one look at Nick's grin and Clary's swollen lips.

"What now?"

"Still standing there..."

Andrew sat at the table shovelimg down a plate full of leftover mashed potatoes from dinner.

"You guys are crazy. Give the kids some privacy," he said with a shy smile at Izzy.

"Shut up Andy," said his sister, "You don't know anything about love, you've never even kissed a girl."

Andrew blushed furiously and involuntarily looked at Isabelle, who smirked and winked.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" gasped Jackie.

"Shut up, they're sitting on the couch now!" said Isabelle by the keyhole, "Lola looks nervous... Nick's standing up. He looks mad! And he's coming this way!"

Izzy, Jackie, and Andrew stood up as quickly as they could and backed away from the door as it swung open.

Nick stared at the three and said, "I screwed it up, didn't I?"

Too scared to speak, they remained silent, just staring at the boy. After a good twenty seconds Nick sighed and pushed past Jackie to tdo other door.

"Whoa," was all Isabelle could say.

* * *

**Ugh. Not my favorite. If anyone had any suggestions on how to make this chapter, or the whole fanfic in general, better, please review or pm me! Thanks.**

**Oh and that reminds me. We got to 50 reviews! Thank you guys sooooo much, some of those reviews just make my day.**

**Remember to follow, favorite, and review :)**


End file.
